


Sorry

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [434]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Is it possible for you to write a weechester fic where dean and sammy have a fight so dean kicks his brother, john gets furious and is ready to punish dean but when he goes to do so deans already in tears because he hurt sammy so john just comforts him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, please send them to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

John had tried to stop the arguing that was going on between his boys. He was failing at it, but he had tried.

“Boys! I swear, I will separate the two of you, if either of you don’t stop, so help me….”

“He started it!” Dean yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sam.

“And I am ending it.” John replied. He sighed, and had turned his back, not even for 10 seconds, before he heard an angry yell, and Sam starting to cry.

John spun around and realized quickly that Dean had kicked Sam, by the way Dean was positioned and how Sam was sitting on the floor.

“Dean!” John growled. “You will wait for me outside. Right. Now.” John commanded.

Dean looked up with wide eyes over at John, before turning down to look at Sam, crying and holding his leg where Dean had kicked.

“Do you want me to deal with you right now?”

“No, I-”

“Then out and wait while I tend to Sam.”

“Yes sir.” Dean said, rushing out, and John moved over to Sam, calming him down and kissing the area, trying to help Sam feel better.

“Is…is De’ in trouble?” Sam whimpered softly.

“Gonna be.” John said. “You wait here, OK, Sam?”

“OK.” Sam nodded. John got up and went outside.

“Dean Winchester, I told you to stop the fighting and bickering, and you went and-Dean?”

John looked at Dean, who was sitting down by the Impala, head against his knees, and he was shaking.

“Dean?” John asked again, leaning down to be level with his son.

Dean mumbled something, and John forced Dean’s head up, seeing his son red-faced, tears running down.

“I’m sorry! I…I was angry, an’ I wasn’t thinkin’ at all….and damn it, I hurt Sammy…and…and…”

“Shh, shh….” John soothed softly, sitting down by Dean and pulling his son in his arms. “I see you’re already pretty torn up about this.”

“Yeah…I didn’t…I didn’t…I’m….I hurt Sammy…I’m an idiot.”

“Whoa, whoa, no you aren’t. You were caught up in the moment, and you lashed out.” John said. “Don’t make you an idiot. Because guess what?”

“What?” Dean sniffled.

“You’re sorry about it. Almost immediately after you did it, you were stunned at what you did. And now you’re feeling remorse. Shows how much you actually care for Sammy.”

“It does?”

“Mmm-hmm, it does.” John said. “I know the two of you can get on each other’s nerves, but you’re brothers.”

“And we gotta look out for each other.”

“That’s right. Brothers look out for each other.” John said. “You need to apologize to Sam for kicking him though.”

“I know.” Dean said. “Can I tell him right now?”

“Sure thing. I’ll let you two have a moment before I come back, OK?”

“OK, Dad.” Dean nodded, giving John a quick hug before he went in the room to talk to Sam.

John sighed, but their was a smile on his face, and he got up, letting the two have the time he promised them before joining them again in the motel room.


End file.
